Journal 1 - A Journey in Jiangyin
by Josephine Ashe
Summary: Tha first story of a seres of journals about me an ma sisters adventurs in The Verse. In this one, were makin a routine shippin trip to Jiangyin when we get a chance ta make are dream come true. SERENITY RPG CHARACTER'S JOURNAL. PLEASE READ PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION. ENJOY!


Hello, all! This is fanficiton author Lightning4022. Just a quick word- this is a character account from a Serenity roleplay game I am currently doing. It is obviously written as this character, Josephine Ashe, and her writing and views do not reflect my own. There's a bit more information on her profile, if you're interested! Enjoy.

**Journal 1- A Journey in Jiangyin**

**_Authors Note: Our first big mission just got done, and its been about to weeks or so since it all started but I havent gotten to much time to write anythin. Well, cept for a couple a poems that i wrote on the trip._ **

**Anywhosits, it started when Janet, the dispatcer at Tracinia Couriers, told us about the son of some fancy alliance guy who got put in jail for stealin money or somethin. Shed herd that this son had taken his dads stuff and moved out in the rim to Jiangyin while he figgred out what to do with it all. She said if we found all o the great riches he was keepin, we'd be so much closr to our dream of havin our very own ship! No more of this half-wages Couriers nonsense. She gives us a little shipment to pick up outta Jiangyin. **

**Carly gets all superstiches or somethin though, coz mercy's talkin all about some ghost named horhay on the ship, coz little bits of jewelery n food n whatnot keep disappearin all over the boat, n sometimes we hear little scratchin noises from the walls. Carly makes us search all round the wearhouse until we find this lil piggie doozzybob made outta glass. She says it's some sort a good luck charm n we get to leave.**

**So me, Kass, Mercy, n Carly all set out, me pilotin of course, and we know the trip'll take a few days. i get to spend most of the first day up on the bridge, just lookin at how pretty n dark space is. I get a coupla insperations for some real nice poetry, but nothin comes to the page when i try to write. I hear mercy goofin' off a little, but nothin's out of place. **

**Then, they call me down to the kitchen n tell me that we're catchin whatever little thing's been makin all these distractions on the boat. Carly makes me go to sleep, and that damn autopilot has to fly for me for a few hours. i didn't sleep well, too worried about the ship crashin into a moon or somethin, and i wake up real early in the mornin to this rattlin noise from the kitchen. Pretty soon it turns to screechin n hollerin, and everybody's up. Turns out that critter on board was some kinda monkey! Mercy calms him down, and they make me put the guy in our bathroom for the night. Since I'm already awake, Carly lets me go back to pilotin. I write this about our adventures so far:**

_Pitter pat above our head_

_Kass'll set a trap_

_Mercy won't let the critter be dead_

_But maybe it's a rat!_

_Actually it's somethin funky…_

_Horhay, the spider monkey!_

**Nobody likes my poem all to much when i read it, but i think it really captures the adventure we had. **

**After a couple more days of flyin, we land on the dusty lil planet. We get on our mules, but after a while I notice this HUGE rattlesnake. It wasn't a problem for me, and i killed it in one shot! Kass wanted to stop and cook it up, and we had our first real meal in a while. Even i thought it was delicious! **

**While we were eatin, this guy shows up, named Jessie, an we get to talkin about the local goings on. He's a little freaked out by kass and my twins thing, never gets old. oh, and kass and i started bringin along these matching jackets and doin our hair and pants and boots the same way, but wearin different shirts. so we can look like the same person if we need to. not that we dont already! **

**But Jessie doesnt know too much about any of this alliance guys son business, but he says we should talk to Marsha the marshall in town about these raider guys botherin his town. he eats some rattlesnake and leaves. **

**We meet marsha, who doesnt know anythin about the alliance guy but that aparrently theres some new settlers town at the turner place, which doesnt mean anythin to us yet. she says that the raiders around here are keepin her saloon from gettin the drinks they order, so we go talk to the saloon guy. **

**when drive back to the boat. but when we get there, tho, there's this raider guy who tells us to get away from our own boat! **

**carly tells us to leave, n we turn around n go over the next hill. then we make our plan to get our boat back. first, i sneak back up to them with my shotgun, n then everybody else goes while it's clear. the raiders are makin so much noise that they dont even hear my loud sisters! then, we start shootin, and kass gets one guy with her wrench. carly gets shot though and after we shoot one guy and the others run away, we have to take her back to town to get stitched up. while she's gettin fixed, mercy, kass, n i fly to the town with the saloon drinks. we get our money, most of it gets paid to the doctor after he fixes carly, and go back to the saloon. ****(my memorys a little fuzzy here)**

**carly's still a bit woozy from her operashen but we know about this tracker guy named bret who could help us find this alliance guy while were here. we stay the night in town and go to the gun shop, and the next day carly n mercy talk to bret at the saloon. he says he can help us if we pay him right, but we still need to go get our real shipment n take it back to Persephone. we tell him well hopefuly be back, n head home. **

**Janet getsus another shipment real close to Jiangyin, on Ita, and well have some time to go after the alliance guys stuff too. were not sure if we wanna do it yet though, because the shipment looks real suspishes. and we dont know about the alliance guy either, he could have some real strong people workin for him, maybe even the raiders! and we dont know what hed even have. we take the shipment though and start flyin for a few more days.**

**on the second day, we get the scare of our lives! outta the middle of nowhere, this lil ship flies at us, trailin smoke out the back. i know its reavers, but how did they get out here! this aint reaver space! they almost hit us, n we could have died, but yours truly saved us with this tilty-flyey thing that i did, and they miss us. they try to follow us, but were too fast! i wrote this about it after it happened:**

_Flyin high_

_Above the sky_

_Reavers! Oh no well surely die!_

_But Jo, she sure does know how to fly!_

_The best pilot ever, by and by!_

**Carly helped me with the by and by part. i needed something to rhyme. mercy said my poem was awful. :(**

**Anyways, we decide to go back to Jiangyin and figger out the deal with this alliance guy. we meet bret again, and he says that theyre at the turner place that marsha told us about! one of their big guys is even at the brothel now! we go get horses and go past the brothel to see the guys horse n check if hes still there. mercy notices that hes got a robot horse, and i see this big pretty shotgun! we dont want to take it tho because it might have some sorta alarm n we dont want him to know what were doing. we ride for a few hours in the countryside and bret knows where hes going. we say if he helps us fight n sticks with us that we can give him a lift to Persephone, but he leaves after we get safely to the turner place. **

**when we get there, we se a huge military ship, but it probably had alarms on it so we couldnt do anything. thats where they probly had all their supplies too. we saw a man and a lady outside waitin for their guy at the brothel to come home, but he doesnt show up so they go back inside. we go around to the back of their house and wait for a few hours, figurin out what to do. we think maybe we can go in there n pretend to be sick travelers, but mercy could pull somethin. and we dont want to fight them for sure! we dont even know what their deal is yet. eventually carly tells us to go back to town, and well talk to their other guy there. **

**we get back real late at night, and the alliance guys sons brothel guy is in the saloon havin a drink. carly n mercy talk to him, n aparrently his name's Gordon but people call him grunt. mercy says hes a good guy (one of her speshal things she can do is tell things about a person. almost like shes readin a book), and he gets up to get some air. **

**i follow him (kass n i were on the other side of the room by the bar so he doesnt notice me) he calls up his boss, probably the alliance guy, about how theyve found the people that can ship for him. he notices me outside the bar, and goes inside. i follow him in, and so does kass. hes real surprised by the twin thing, and asks kass if she was just inside, and how she got to the table so quickly. then i show up. hes real surprised!**

**he explains to us that the alliance guys son actually took his dads stuff and wanted to donate it to the orphanage on Persephone, but he couldnt get off the planet because his dads ship is bein tracked. we offer to help him, and take the four people in their group to Persephone. its a good thing we didnt fight or lie to them! **

**we get ther stuff on our boat and take em with us, but we dont have enough room for bret. we pay bret, and the eight of us leave Jiangyin. Its kinda cramped but we manage to pick up our real shipment and head back to Persephone. fortuneately our company didnt seem to wonder why weve been taking so long to ship everything (thank you janet) and the company we were getting from didnt actually ship anything bad .**

**they took the stuff to the orphanage, and since they donated all of their money, they gave us the robot horse to thank us. we sold it, and it put us even closer to getting our dream. some day. and in the meantime, we sure know how to make workin on that boat fun! a little adventure, lots o time with the best sisters in the Verse (well, not too much time. i can always get my space on the bridge when i need) and our new pet horhay! he dont like me too much yet after i put him in the bathroom, but hes warming up. oh, and i think carly might kinda like grunt! **

**anyways, this was one of the most exciting times of my life. **


End file.
